The Sea Among Dragons
by sherannian
Summary: A young beauty with a heart, forced to serve, forced to raise his children upon his death. This is the case of Daenora Velaryon, the cousin of kings; she was as courageous as her own grandfather and as pious as her cousin. Read her journey on life on her point of view. I don't own anything GRRM does.
1. Chapter 1

The Sea among Dragons

A young beauty with a heart, forced to serve, forced to raise his children upon his death. This is the case of Daenora Velaryon, the cousin of kings; she was as courageous as her own grandfather and as pious as her cousin. Read her journey on life on her point of view

Chapter 1:

"I am NOT doing it. For the sake of Driftmark, uncle must be mad!" I yelled behind my chambers

I cannot go the Crownlands it has been my terrible nightmare ever since, all I remember is my loud mouthed cousin, Daeron, who won't stop chattering at me and gave me lemons when I was four. I could not possibly go there, especially that foolish Daena, who always put an arm around him. All my happiness is my cousin, the angel faced Rhaena, she smelled so fragrant and has the more feminine beauty than her sister, also Elaena my dear simple cousin, and she was one of the people close to my age as well as Daeron, the son of my cousin Aegon and Naerys. I find more comfort in my soft cousins; they have been so good to me like anybody I've met.

Mother must be damn crazy, sending me to the capital as company to my cousins, I don't think so. Those elder two of my cousins are pissers of a damn goat. I cannot find comfort or happiness within them. That spoiled chit of a brat, they called Daena, and I cannot stand a mouthful of an idiot. She wanted more of being a sister to her brother. She should marry Baelor, a pious man with a sweet smile. Baelor could provide for her, rather than a man like her.

The next day, Mother took me and my siblings to the capital and we were greeted with the joy of my cousin Rhaena, who hugged us gently, she has changed for a 10 year old, she has grown lovely and sweetly. Then, I and my sibling met the eye of that loud mouthed Daeron.

"Daenora, tis he the cousin of us who spoke to you too much when you were four" my brother, Ayrmidon, whispered in my ear

"Pray, tis he is…he changed my dear brother" I whispered back to him

He changed; maybe it's about his struggles of being king soon. Then Daena, she grew into a very lovely woman, but her heart didn't.

"Tomorrow is another day for you; I hope you will enjoy your stay. Daenora, Ayrmidon, Aerys, Daenerys, and Daella you can call me when you need anything or you can ask for anyone. I know your antics Daenora, when no one is around you go run around. Feel free, feel comfortable, and feel that you're at home. No one will bite you" aunt Daenaera told us strictly but smoothly

I chuckled at what she said, I had no intention on what she said, my gaze was fixed on my cousins, they changed, and they are not themselves anymore. Things are nothing as they were in the past thing now is just…QUIET. Quiet as a mouse.

 _Do you like it? I tried my best on this writing. I hope you can enjoy. :)_

 _Love-a-lots_

 _~sherannian_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It's very lovely here." Daella said admiring our chamber.

"I agree, the view pointed out towards Driftmark." Daenerys said gazing at the city.

Daella and Daenerys must have enjoyed their stay, their eyes gazing at the lighted city like something has changed. Ayrmidon must be upset; he kept staring at the four walls of the room, like it's his first time here. I felt sorry for him, being away from father must have been the hardest choice he has done.

 _This is all uncle's fault, he shouldn't have done that. He knew Daena and Daeron despise us._ I angrily thought. I can't understand the mixed feelings of disgust and hatred. My thoughts on those two makes my bloods boil in great dismay, even to Aegon. Those three will treat us like slaves by the time uncle dies. Gods be good, we pray for no harsh treatments like the Ghiscari people.

"Now dear cousin, did you enjoy your stay here?" Daena told Aerys in a very pretentious tone mixed with flirt and hatred.

"Did you relieve yourself in your breeches again? Don't be embarrassed to tell me. It hurts when you don't say it" she bullied Aerys.

"Daena, leave him alone. He didn't do anything to you, why must you do that?" Daella defended Aerys.

"Isn't it nice, for a cousin asking a cousin of his stay here and what happened to him?" Daena said in a rather flirty tone to Daella.

"You disgust me." Daella's expression changed from angry to disgust making the tension grow.

"Daella!" aunt Daenaera hissed at my sister. "never say that, don't disrespect your cousin in a way of hatred."

"So you're defending your daughter now?!" Ayrmidon yelled at aunt Daenaera making him drop the silverware.

"Ayrmidon, who taught you to yell towards your elders!" aunt Daenaera scolded my brother.

"So, you're defending her rather than Aerys?! You can't even control that bitch of a daughter you have!" he screamed while Daena smirked.

"Watch your language young man! Bitch is a strong word to use against your cousin." Daeron said and pointed his fork towards Ayrmidon.

"So, what do you want me to do?! Listen to her shaming Aerys?! I can't do that. I love my own brother! If you can't see that, then you're a crook." Ayrmidon defended Aerys.

"That's it Ayrmidon! You're being dramatic." Daeron stood up from his seat and went to Ayrmidon ready to punch him.

"Hey, stop it! Look at yourselves, you're fourteen and he's like ten! Daeron look at yourself, you're no longer a child." I said pulling them apart "look at yourselves, aren't you both an embarrassment to the realm when you fight like this?"

"That's what your brother thinks of my sister" Daeron said glancing at Ayrmidon.

"So what I think? It's what you think, not mine!" Ayrmidon screamed at Daeron.

I pulled Ayrmidon away and took him to our chambers. I could not believe they defended Daena, she just embarrassed Aerys. Aunt Daenaera must be blind like Daeron. Now our life would be a sure nightmare. Thanks to Daena and her flirtatious nature, Ayrmidon would sure loose half of his inheritance on Driftmark. That flirty bitch, she is acting like a lackwit. She just wanted everyone to notice that she is so beautiful with that heart shaped of hers and her so called "lady" nature. Ladies don't act like that, ladies are supposed to be dutiful, like Naerys and Rhaena. I just wish I could ride a dragon and devour her like what happened to Rhaenyra Targaryen. I have known their games so far, and if they want to play I will play. No more pretends. If they want respect, they have to give it to me first.

 _Author's Note:_

 _I've always thought on Daena as a flirtatious type of girl. Not only she is willful but she (in my opinion) is a flirt, seeing a portrait of her makes me think that she is some sort of a flirt, very proud of her looks. For my opinion, she just wanted men to notice her more than any other woman. So next chapter is all about the rivalry tension of Daena, Daenora, and Daella._


End file.
